Alternate KurtFinn, season 1, episode 20
by bethe13
Summary: Finn is becoming increasingly frustrated with being so close to Kurt. At first he thinks it's because he is uncomfortable with Kurt being gay, but he soon comes to realize that it is his own feelings for Kurt that frighten and confuse him. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

****This is an alternate ending to Episode 20 in Season 1-"Theatricality". My first story ever, so go easy! I am starting about halfway through the episode so I am going to recap part of the scene.****

Kurt continued to glue gemstones onto his Lady Gaga shoes after the confrontation in the hall.

"Could you have a word with Azimio and Karofsky about harassing me without damaging my Gaga outfit?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" Finn asked as he wiped the Kiss make-up from his face.

"Did you know how difficult it is with those guys? They already think we're boyfriends."

Kurt quickly raised his head from his work and exclaimed "Let them think what they want. They're Neanderthals. In three years they'll be cleaning my septic tank."

"Don't you get it?" Finn asked with irritation as he looked at Kurt's reflection in the mirror.

"It's not just them. We live in Ohio, not New York or San Francisco or some other city where people eat vegetables that aren't fried." Finn turned to face Kurt.

"I don't understand why you need to make such a big spectacle of yourself. Why can't you just work harder at blending in?"

With a slight inflection of pain, Kurt replied "I'm sure that'd be easier for you."

"You know, it would." Finn turned away and continued to wipe at the make-up.

Kurt sighed heavily and after a moment said "You are such a boy." He got up and walked towards Finn.

"You are going to have to use a moist towelette if you wanna get that make-up off." He reached across Finn to the table, retrieved a moist towelette, and began wiping at Finn's lower lip.

As Finn was about to protest, he glanced into Kurt's eyes. Their gazes locked and Kurt stopped. As he was about to pull away and apologize, Finn stood abruptly and pulled Kurt towards him, pressing his lips to Kurt's.

'What am I doing?' thought Finn. 'I'm not gay… am I? If I wasn't... why would this feel so incredible? Why would it feel so right? Is this who I am?'

Kurt's heart was beating wildly in his chest. He could have sworn he was dreaming. This couldn't be real. He had imagined this moment a million different times in a million different ways, but now he could feel Finn's strong, warm body against his.

'Sweet paradise has arrived' he thought, as he melted in Finn's arms.

Suddenly Finn kissed more passionately than before, as if he no longer had any control or restraint over himself or his actions. He tried to focus on why exactly he would be kissing a guy—he had never felt this way for a guy before—but he could not focus on his thoughts as his lips suddenly parted from Kurt's and began to trail down his neck.

Kurt gasped in ecstasy and felt electricity running through his body when suddenly he heard footsteps on the stairs. He tore away from Finn to see his father staring in disbelief.

Finn looked from Kurt to his father and quickly ran past Burt up the stairs, suddenly feeling an overwhelming wave of confusion, fear, frustration, and pain.

Kurt stared at his father, completely speechless.

****Soo, if you guys liked it, let me know, and I will write more. Thanks for reading****


	2. Chapter 2

Finn sat in the empty auditorium with his thoughts flying through his head. It seemed as though the kiss he initiated himself only two hours ago was just a dream. He was still deciding if it was a good dream or a nightmare. He remembered flying out the door and immediately coming here. This was the one place he could make some sense of his emotions through the best way he knew: singing.

Although his emotions were frightening and sudden, as he continued to think about it, he realized he enjoyed it and didn't regret it. Why would he begin to reject himself just because he felt something new—something different?

He continued to think about Kurt, and felt a passion he did not recognize building in his chest. He held an acoustic guitar that he had found backstage recently, and began playing the opening chords to "Secret" by Maroon 5. Passionately, he began to sing:

"Watch the sunrise  
>Say your goodbyes<br>Off we go  
>Some conversation<br>No contemplation  
>Hit the road<p>

Car overheats  
>Jump out of my seat<br>On the side of the highway baby  
>Our road is long<br>Your hold is strong  
>Please don't ever let go Oh No<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I know I don't know you<br>But I want you so bad  
>Everyone has a secret<br>But can they keep it  
>Oh No they can't<p>

I'm driving fast now  
>Don't think I know how to go slow<br>Where you at now  
>I feel around<br>There you are

Cool these engines  
>Calm these jets<br>I ask you how hot can it get  
>And as you wipe off beads of sweat<br>Slowly you say "I'm not there yet!"

_[Chorus x2]"_

As he came to an ending in the song, he was startled by a sharp clap in the back of the room. He squinted, trying to see past the bright stage lights and into the dark space occupying the rest of the room.

Suddenly, Kurt emerged from the back of the room and walked slowly towards Finn.

"It sounds to me like you really had something to say…" Kurt quietly smirked.

Finn's heart started racing—why was it racing?—and his throat went dry. What could he possibly say? He was embarrassed, afraid, and had no idea what to do.

"I knew you would be here," said Kurt. "I came to find you… to ask you what that was earlier… where did it come from?"

Finn cleared his throat and mustered up the nerve to finally speak. "I—I don't know… I have no idea what happened…" He looked down at his hands. "I guess I just became overpowered by this feeling I hadn't recognized before…"

Kurt sat next to Finn on the stage. "You know, I never had to go through anything like this, Finn. I never had to question myself. I knew what I was—whether I liked it or not—but I learned to accept who I am. If you don't wanna say it out loud… if you don't even want to say the word… that's okay." Kurt placed his hand on Finn's knee.

Finn looked down at Kurt's hand and felt electricity jolt through him. His heart was pumping fast, but he cleared his throat and tried to ignore the sensation through his body. "What word?" he asked, focusing desperately on the conversation.

"Gay." Kurt stated quietly.

Finn thought about the word. Could he be gay? What about Rachel? When he thought back to his feelings for Rachel, he realized she always felt like a friend, but she never made his heart race like it was right then. He looked at Kurt, who met his eyes with a direct gaze.

"We don't have to take this—whatever "this" is—anywhere if you aren't comfortable with it yet. I understand… I just want you to know I'm here."

Finn smiled "I guess I am a little embarrassed you heard me singing…"

Kurt smiled back and replied "No, I liked it… it was interesting to know what you were thinking for once…"

Both of them became silent and for a moment, they stared at each other. Finn felt the feeling building up in his chest again, but this time he could not hold himself back. He put his hand on the back of Kurt's neck and pulled his lips to his own. The moment their lips touched, his entire body was on fire. One moment he was kissing Kurt; the next he was climbing over his body kissing fiercely down his neck and back up to his lips.

Kurt's body trembled deliciously as Finn climbed over him. He wasn't expecting Finn to be ready for even another kiss—he had a hard time believing it was real at all—but he had craved his lips nonetheless. He pulled Finn's body to his own and let out a small moan when he felt their bodies pressed together.

Finn felt a hot wave of passion roll over him when he heard Kurt moan. He had never felt so thrilled—nor as impetuous—as he did now. He felt like an animal, attacking Kurt but neither for harm or hunt — just for the need had he felt inside, aching to be with Kurt, pressed to him, moaning in passion.

Kurt was enraptured by Finn's fervent passion. He suddenly felt the need to _have _Finn, to be with him as intimately as possible. He pulled Finn's shirt off followed by his own. When their bare chests slid against each other, both let out a moan of passionate hunger. Finn began grinding his hips into Kurt's and began to kiss Kurt again.

Abruptly they were interrupted by a gasp to the far right of the stage and both looked up to see Mr. Schuester gaping in disbelief ahead of him and then quickly averting his eyes.

"Finn? Kurt? Is that you guys?"

They both scrambled up from the floor and retrieved their shirts.

Finn had no idea how he would explain this. Nobody—except for Burt, and now, Mr. Schue—knew about this new feeling that had developed over the past few hours.

"Mr. Schue… uhh—"

"We were just—"

"It wasn't what—"

They scrambled for an excuse or any way to explain themselves.

Mr. Schue slowly turned around and stared at them, still in disbelief. "Guys… I honestly have a lot of questions about what I just saw here… Besides the fact that this is _wildly _inappropriate in the school—on the stage, nonetheless—I didn't know…" his words trailed off, because he did not know how to continue.

Kurt's heart raced. His dad had said nothing after discovering the first kiss in the basement and had retreated to his room—where he stayed until Kurt finally decided to find Finn. He had no idea what Mr. Schue would do.

Finn's shock was quickly overcome by fear, and again the questions began to flood his mind.

"I think what would be best right now is for all of us to talk this over with Miss Pillsbury…" Mr. Schue stated.

Finn swallowed hard and looked over at Kurt, who looked equally terrified.


End file.
